(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of spa tubs and basins. More particularly, this invention pertains to the field of sanitary systems, arrangements, and apparatuses for use with or in spa tubs and basins having jetting functions, such as are commonly found in pedicure lounges, chairs, and spas.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of spa jets have been invented and used in pedicure spas. Commonly, a pedicure spa tub has a water outlet and a water inlet. Water is drained from the pedicure tub and pumped through pipes and then recirculated through water jets to be directed at the spa user's feet. Unfortunately, the residual (dirty) water from a previous user can remain in the pipe system and possibly allow bacteria and fungus to grow within the pipes and the jet head. Even though the tub is thoroughly cleaned, the residual water may be pumped out, mixed and then circulated with the new clean water. This type of spa tub apparatus using the traditional pipe and jet system could cause the spread of infection to the next user. Therefore, the risk and potential for epidemic outbreaks of bacteria, fungi and viruses is a cause of concern for the public.
In the field of pedicure lounges, chairs, and spas, disposable liners with drain caps are known. See for example the SaniSmart™ disposable spa liners disclosed in the “T4 Pedicure Spa Use and Control Manual”, 2008, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety and also for showing the drain cap structure. See also United States Patent Application Publication 2008/0276365 to Ton, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
In the field of pedicure lounges, chairs, and spas, the use of disposable liners in conjunction with forced air or gas circulating systems is known from United States Patent Application Publication 2009/0044330 to Ta (note, for example, the description of the embodiment of FIG. 4B at paragraphs [0037] to [0039]) and United States Patent Application Publication 2007/0056087 to Vinokur et al., both of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
Quick-connect couplings for gas and other fluids are known, per se. Many types of quick-connect couplings exist. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,950 to Porteners reveals a quick-connect coupling of the bayonet type, and Japanese Published Utility Model 49-61125 U1 reveals a quick-connect coupling of the push (biased sleeve) type which may be used with the present invention. Both these patent documents are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety for showing details relating to quick-connect couplings. A suitable quick-connect coupling which may be used in conjunction with the present invention is also available from Harbor Freight USA as Item 42444, Central Pneumatic® Quick Coupler Brass Set.